The invention generally relates to wireless networks. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to probabilistic prediction of a location of a wireless-enabled mobile station.
Wireless networks, specifically those based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, are experiencing rapid growth. Some users, for example laptop users, use the network while stationary (or associated with a single access point (AP)), and before moving, the user ceases operation only to continue using the network after moving to a new location. This is known as “discrete mobility” and “nomadic roaming”. Other users, for example voice-based application users, use the network while moving. This is known as “continuous mobility” and “seamless roaming”.
Currently, the handoff procedure as a mobile station roams from one AP to another entails too much latency to support voice and multimedia applications. This handoff procedure results in a transfer of physical layer connectivity and state information from one AP to another with respect to the mobile station. Moreover, APs have limited resources, and it is possible that as a mobile station enters the coverage area of an AP, that AP does not have the resources to support the mobile station.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.